


Mutual

by PaisleyWraith



Series: KenMythology Universe [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: After the final fight during Cursebreaker, everyone heads home relatively unscathed, at least physically. Tweek and Craig were the foundation of the fight, but even after being shaken still stand strong.





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Have a tiny little drabble from the Ken-Myth-Ology universe, right after they get home from the Church. This is nothing but fluff. Something cheerful in the midst of everything action or dark that I seem to love posting.

Tweek didn’t go home after that. He went to Craig’s, managing to escape upstairs without having to talk about what happened. He couldn’t.

He pushed open the door to Craig’s room, hearing loud ‘weet’s coming from the corner. He walked over to the long pen for the two little guinea pigs, moving to sit next to it.

Trembling fingers reached for one in particular, picking up Marshmallow to cradle her to his chest. The pig was chill and preferred the blond who stroked her back and fed her treats over even Craig, though Tweek still wasn’t sure why.

Craig had only intended to buy Spot, who was uninterested now that she saw Tweek wasn’t holding a bag of sliced cucumber. But Tweek had picked up the little beige fluff and she’d settled right in his arms to chatter softly at him. Tweek had looked up to see Craig staring at him, lovestruck, and that had been it. Craig bought them both.

Even though he refused to call Marshmallow by her name. He referred to her as “yours” or just “Tweek’s” and that was it.

Sometimes Tweek suspected Craig thought he was tough.

Loser.

The boy walked in the door, pausing. Tweek didn’t turn around as the boy moved to sit next to him, reaching in as Spot came running to gently rub her ears.

Neither boy spoke.

Tweek let his eyes flick over the room, even more familiar than his own. Craig’s room was blue, with star-printed sheets and a navy comforter. An old lamp that no longer worked, clothes in the closet that were at least a quarter Tweek’s. He probably spent more nights here than home recently, particularly since he tried slowing his caffeine intake.

He didn’t touch his family’s coffee anymore. That had been the only reason they were still together, Craig and him. They nearly broke up twice, once in middle school and the last time, in Freshman year. They’d been on the brink and the whole town had tried sticking their noses in it. Why, Tweek wasn’t sure. A lot of other people had come out as gay since then, but they remained who people rooted for.

Just got weird after a while.

He still worked at home, but most nights Craig had a laptop and was in the dining room to watch. Craig didn’t like how Tweek’s parents treated him, which had been another point of the fight, because that pissed Tweek off. Until he tried stopping caffeine and found his parents did not approve at all. His life got harder and it hurt. Hurt that his parents cared more about a brand and money than they did their own kid, but…hadn’t he known that for years?

So he quit. His caffeine tolerance had fallen so far that a small amount could make him jittery. Getting to this point had been such a struggle, but Craig had been incredibly patient over the past two years.

Said boy wanted to touch him. Tweek could tell, but knew he wasn’t going to until he knew that Tweek wasn’t panicking. Tweek hated being touched when he was upset.

The blond gave the pig a gentle scratch on the head and set her in with her friend. Then he reached for Craig’s hand and stood, knowing he would follow.

The two lay in bed, on starred sheets, fingers intertwined and looking at each other. Tweek stared at Craig, mismatched eyes unwavering. The boy had gone through his awkward stage in only a year, becoming handsome enough to turn heads that before had been fairly indifferent.

Dark greyish eyes, dark haired, tall. Lithe, once he’d grown out of his lanky stage, gaining some grace and a no-shit attitude that melted away anytime he was confronted with something he loved. Strong jawline and an intensity in how he looked at people… If they had been on the rocks while Craig was this kind of handsome bastard, Tweek doubted people would have been rooting quite so hard for them.

He knew he himself wasn’t handsome. His hair was longer, often pinned or pulled back if he’d spent the night at Craig’s house, he was a little pudgy and soft-faced. He hated his teeth, yellowed and crooked and tried to smile as little as possible. People called him ‘cute’, for some reason.

Craig never said stupid things like he was cute. Craig couldn’t care less what he looked like, he’d love him anyhow. Things were easy between them like that. Tweek was twitchy and annoying, he flew into a rage or a panic at the drop of a hat, wasn’t good-looking or good with relationships on his own and Craig was fine with that. Loved him anyway. Looked at him like he hung the moon. It was hard not to feel taller than everyone else, knowing you had someone who loved you fiercely no matter what others thought of you or even what you thought of yourself.

Tweek reached out to touch Craig’s cheek with his free hand, trailing over his cheekbones down to his jaw. Craig’s dark eyelashes fluttered shut, a quiet hum rumbling. 

They were in a lot of danger tonight. Tweek couldn’t believe no one got seriously hurt. Kyle had stitches and Kenny…was back…he, Craig, and Stan had escaped without anything.

Tweek’s fingers brushed over Craig’s chapped lips. He still held a fierce self-respect for his own actions at the coffee shop. He’d been impressive enough that he earned the admiration of the other boys, which was startling but flattering.

Craig had nearly lost his mind.

Tweek smiled, moving his hand away from Craig’s face. The boy opened his eyes to look puzzled, softening when he saw the look on Tweek’s face.

“I think you might have been unhappier in the coffee shop than at the church,” Tweek said, raising his dark brows.

Craig’s eyes flashed, making Tweek smile.

“That guy was a creep,” Craig commented, squeezing Tweek’s hand.

“Yeah.” Freak. Over ten years older than him and hitting on him? Gross. Tweek rolled his eyes. “You know that was an act.”

“Well, yeah.” Craig scoffed, closing his eyes again. “I just can’t believe McCormick decided he was going to be the boyfriend.”

“I think Kenny knows what abusive and drunk looks like,” Tweek said quietly.

Craig shrugged, fingers tightening on Tweek’s.

“You freaked out.” Tweek gently nudged Craig’s ankle with his sock. “I’m okay.”

“Shouldn’t I be comforting you?” Craig said, not unkindly. “You were face to face with these guys, once alone.”

“I’m…I’m really okay.” Tweek honestly couldn’t believe it, either. “It’s weird.” He expected to be traumatized. But nowhere did he feel powerless or alone. With Craig’s hand in his, with Kyle and Stan running the front of it all while Kenny spoke to the bastards all on his own, he’d felt fairly certain they would come out on top.

Now, it might have been different if he’d been in the church when Kenny was shot.

Craig reached for Tweek, running his hand through his long, mussed hair.

“You-” Craig seemed to be struggling. Tweek knew enough to stay quiet. Wait.

“You’re…amazing,” Craig said weakly.

Tweek began to grin, teeth showing themselves, and he shuffled close enough that he could press his forehead against Craig’s.

“Love you, asshole.” Tweek told him, reaching for his other hand as well. He nuzzled his nose against the taller boy’s, watching him blush. Even now, Craig would melt if Tweek took initiative to do something the taller boy found cute.

“Yeah,” Craig said a bit stupidly, lips twitching into a smile. “I know.”

Tweek stayed close, waiting. Waiting. He exhaled through his nose. “But?”

Craig’s eyes flit away and back, quickly.

“I used to…you’re more bold than I am,” Craig mentioned, eyes serious. “And a better actor. You were who got us into the church, you had control of the situation. You’re braver than I am. You’re…I don’t know how to help you.”

Tweek drew back slightly, to see his whole face. “What?”

Craig looked uncomfortable, and took a breath. “You’re so beyond me now, honey.”

“Really?” Tweek rolled his eyes, more or less facepalming Craig’s face. “Shut up, Craig. I come running to you at least once a week.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” Craig spoke from under his hand. “I mean…it’s more…”

“I need you,” Tweek said, releasing his face. “I’ll always need you. If I magically never have anxiety the rest of my life, I’ll still need you.”

Craig watched him, something wanting in his eyes. Something proud. Something so very, very Craig, but only around Tweek. “I need you, too,” He admitted earnestly. “I’m proud of you, babe.”

Tweek felt warm. Like he was glowing from the inside. His smile wouldn’t disappear. “Yeah?”

“God, yes.” Craig reached up to cup his face. His eyes were full of adoration, a soft smile on his lips. “You were the hero today.”

Tweek laughed, a squeaky kind of giggling, turning pink. Craig swept in to kiss his lips, a sweet peck that sent Tweek back into giggles.

“That’s so corny,” Tweek said, brushing his cheek.

“Yeah.” Craig was smiling, handsome and soft, fingers ticklishly trailing his face.

Tweek closed the gap between them, letting Craig wrap him in a hug. Yes, this was his favorite place to be. He had a heavy blanket back home to help when he didn’t have these arms. Couldn’t be surrounded by who Craig was, an unwavering presence that probably saved his life in so many more ways than he realized.

Some days he just couldn’t be touched. It freaked him out and it was pressuring and Craig understood. But nights like this, where Tweek felt happy and proud and about seven feet tall in his own skin, he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his boyfriend.

“I wouldn’t be me without you,” Tweek said, hands curled in Craig’s shirt. “I just wouldn’t.”

Craig kissed his nose in reply, face red and a goofy smile on his face. Tweek settled into his arms, closing his eyes.

He could hear Mallow and Spot squeaking, hear Craig’s parents downstairs talking with Ruby. Knew that somewhere, Stan and Kyle-and-Kenny were alive and okay, relatively unhurt and would be back at school. They would greet each other again, and now they were some kind of weird team, and even weirder: if there was a leader between them all it would either be Kyle, or himself.

He had come a long way. He wasn’t some jittery freak, any more than Kyle was a neurotic snob or Kenny was a lecherous drug dealer or Craig was an emotionless bully. He struggled and he overcame, not only his own battles, but he’d shouldered other people’s merely because he wanted to, and found he could still hold his head up. He hadn’t crumbled.

And so, so much of that was Craig. When you had someone who supported you at your back, even when you drove them batshit insane some days, you found you couldn’t slip backwards too much. Not without running into them and having someone who loved you telling you to get off your ass. Craig knew who he was. Knew when to coddle and when to give space. Was an unwavering presence whenever he needed him. And yes, sometimes he got frustrated and left the room, but not without letting Tweek know he still loved him.

Craig had never been shy about that. He loved Tweek, was entirely and wholly smitten, and was very open about it to anyone who tried nosing into their business. Yeah, he was super, super gay for Tweek Tweak, the weird little twitchy kid from the coffee shop. They’d been together for so long that they were nearly regarded as a law of the universe to the strange, strange people of South Park.

Tweek had become okay with that a long time ago.

Tweek opened his eyes tiredly, hands sliding up to trail along his collarbone. He curled his fingers into the collar of his shirt, moving the small gap to kiss Craig on the lips.

Craig smiled, breaking the kiss from grinning too much, and Tweek moved back in to nibble his lips.

“Babe,” Craig breathed as Tweek lazily kissed him. He didn’t seem to have anything else to say, other than murmuring endearments.

They were okay. They were all okay, and what mysteries remained, they’d be around to solve. They had a couple new (old?) friends, he still had Craig, everything was okay. And if Craig was freaked out over it, that was okay, too. Tweek didn’t mind being the person to lean on, this time. Not in the least.


End file.
